


Mine

by BlackWadeWilson



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied breeding but not really, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Eddie Brock, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/pseuds/BlackWadeWilson
Summary: Eddie is just starting his heat but his path to supplies is filled with obstacles, first in the form of a horny symbiote then in the form of a slightly handsy alpha.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you join a Symbrock group chat, friends.  
> Although it is mostly my fault for spending all my time in the nsfw channel.

ASlick gushed from Eddie’s asshole, Venom’s tongue immediately lapping up the flowing liquid, tongue rubbing up against the sensitive hole causing shivers to ripple up Eddie’s body. His breath hitched, teeth hooking themselves onto his lips.. Plush lips thickened under abuse, earthy mauve contrasting against bright white. His body was curved in a perfect arc, fingers digging into thick thighs as convulsions shot through his ass. More slick trickled from his hole, breath coming in short gasps. The broad omega prepared himself for the intrusion of his mate’s thick tongue, it was all a matter of when. Depending on the day Venom would tease Eddie, intruding lightly into his host without delving deep and plundering into his asshole, simply keeping mate on the edge until he forcefully satiated his mate to the full extent of his abilities. Other days Venom would dive headfirst, going hard and fast only to pull back and keep Eddie on the precipice of blissful orgasm.

A high pitched whine burst from Eddie’s abused lips, eyes rolling back as he fell forward. The omega barely caught himself, hands releasing his abused thighs only to white knuckle his bed. Eddie’s ass was high in the air, round globes presenting in a position of submission. Sharp claws traveled up his thighs, caressing the muscles there before trailing their way up round but slightly narrow hips before splaying out across Eddie’s broad back and rippling muscles. Quakes and shivers contracted and clenched, his body spasming uncontrollably under the keen attention of his symbiote mate. A burn spread out from his hole, the feeling familiar yet far too much, licks of heat and flame lighting where venom brushed against him.

“V- Vee,” Eddie called out breathlessly, his chest heaving and clenching thighs. “P-please, we neeeeeeed—!” Eddie was cut off by a sudden moan as a tendril expertly wrapped around his cock, pumping up and down. Venom let out a rumble of approval, watching Eddie try and arch himself further, legs spreading further in a vain attempt to chase the overwhelming sensations of being surrounded and filled.

Eddie was burning hot and heavy, his other wriggling his tongue in his ass. The muscle delved deeper to make Eddie writhe only to pull out slightly and press onto his prostate. A guttural moan bubbled out of his mouth, voice pitching high. His eyes rolled backwards as the lewd noises of Venom’s tongue in his ass grew louder, loud noises of approval pounding his ears.

“Mmnnnh,” the omega hummed, his face burying into sweat laden sheets. Venom’s tongue left his hole only to immediately replace it with a thick tentacle. It was firmer than Venom’s tongue, friction alighting all around Eddie’s nerves as it slowly broadened. The symbiote slithered his way up Eddie’s back, teeth nipping sharply against the salty skin. His clawed hands brushed off the pale back, trailing softly to circle around sensitive, erect nipples.

“Darling,” Eddie choked out, a sudden bout of heat flaring through his body. His heart pounding loudly, fire scorching through his body in a blaze of pleasure. “Darling please—! Groceriessss!”

“Not letting you out,” Venom growled, teeth clicking beside Eddie’s head, “until you are full. Full, marked, and drained.”

Eddie let out a needy whine before his mouth fell open and Venom’s ministrations ripped a scream out of his throat.

 

Sunset air, full of smog and laughter filled a chilly San Francisco afternoon. Cold drafts wafting in from the ocean as the city aide it’s slow transition from day time tourists congestion into nighttime bustle. Clouds dotted a gradient sky, hues of pink, blue, and purple bouncing off only to begin their fade into ink as the sky began to for the stars, invisible to many eyes from light pollution.

Eddie felt a wave of heat flush over him despite the cooling air and his earlier exercise with his mate, face lighting with red blush and his body pumped pheromones into the air. The early stages of his heat enabled him to walk around before he become a mindlessly sex hungry omega desperate for a knot. A little dribble of slick left his ass with those thoughts, Venom immediately lapping it up, teasing his rim. Eddie’s butt clenched tightly, a moan nearly escaping his mouth before he bit down onto his plush bottom lip.

The well built man gained some looks, some alphas giving him looks of appreciation while others looked in disgust. It wasn’t common for a claimed omega to be wandering the bustling streets of San Francisco without their partner with them, but it happened on occasion.

Then again, Eddie wasn’t truly without his mate.

Venom was wrapped around Eddie, thrumming happily underneath his skin as excitement and anticipation grew. His mate was always so pliant and sensitive during heat, the omega’s blood a cocktail of intoxicating hormones. Venom pressed up Eddie’s ass, maneuvers imperceptible beyond a slight stumble in Eddie’s gait.

The omega stopped at a crosswalk, cars rushing past on the asphalt. His left shoulder resting against the metal pole, trying in vain to stabilize himself as venom played around in his body. His heightened arousal picking up the attention of some unwanted eyes.

“My love please don’t,” Eddie whispered to Venom, “we are in public. People can see us. Later.”

‘But Eddie,’ Venom replied. ‘You taste good, want to taste you. Want to keep you filled.” Eddie’s blush brightened at his mate’s words. Images of himself rounded and filled up with Venom; writhing tentacles visible through his toned stomach; Venom pumping him full until his body is heavy and rounded so there’s no way an Alpha can’t tell that Eddie is taken.

Eddie couldn’t tell if it was him or Venom who was thinking about something so vividly, nonetheless the poor Omega had to stifle another moan, breath becoming labored as his heart rate pitched up. Arousal spiked throughout his entire body, cock held down by Venom despite it straining for attention and release. A deep thrum of a chuckle resounded throughout his body, the vibrations tingling up his nerves. Eddie expertly turned a moan into a cough, trying in vain to keep his interest at bay.

His state of slowly building ecstasy peaked the attention of a few alphas, one of which was bold enough to lock eyes with Eddie as he let his eyes trail down the omega appreciatively. Eddie blushed heavily, his thighs pressing into each other as Venom growled possessively through their link. He was tall and broad, well built muscles curving their way underneath sun kissed flesh adorned in nothing more than a tight tank top and gym shorts. Deep brown eyes with a slight tilt to them graced Eddie, pink lips quirking in a smirk. The alpha winked at Eddie, causing the omega to look away from his gaze eyes glancing over to the crosswalk light as if begging it to turn.

‘Mine,’ Venom growled in the back of his mate’s head, almost daring the alpha to step closer to them. Eddie squeaked at the possessive tone of his other’s voice, the sound staking claim to Eddie while still carrying the highly protective vibes the symbiote held for his host.

A sneaker clad foot took a step in Eddie’s direction but, almost as if controlled by a merciful god, the light turned to stop the rush of metal civilian guided missiles in order to welcome the rushing river of pedestrians. Eddie scampered forward, his steps hurried as he speed walked away from the alpha, embarrassment heavy in his mind. Eddie stopped inside his final destination, door opening with a happy jingle as he stepped onto linoleum floors and fluorescent lighting. He quickly made his way through the aisles, grabbing numerous groceries that would last him through his heat.

Venom rumbled in the back of his mind prompting Eddie to buy copious amounts of chocolate, stacking the bars into a plastic basket all the while trying his hardest to ignore the pricks of heat blossoming under his skin. The basket was quickly filling up, the weight pulling down on Eddie. He glanced into it while mentally running over everything he and venom needed before he embarked on his weeklong, biological reclusion. Eggs, chocolate, chicken, pork liver, goat brains, cow tongue, 3 gallons of water, ground beef and energy bars were what he had artfully stored inside plastic confines.

‘Add in chocolate covered peanuts, Eddie,’ Venom demanded, in turn making Eddie sigh.

“What is with you and chocolate covered peanuts?” he murmured, query raising his eyebrow as he waited for Venom to respond. The omega had already turned to retrieve a bag of the nutty morsels, precariously balancing them in the basket on top of his other food items.

‘Taste good, easy snacks.’ Eddie merely hummed, mild skepticism worming its way into his voice but ultimately going with Venom’s short excuse. The well built male turned only to knock right into another human who stood just barely four inches taller, his attention lasping enough to not notice the person shopping nearby.

“Oof, sorry,” he apologized rushing to pickup his fallen basket and groceries, “guess I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.”

“No no,” a beautifully low yet syrupy smooth voice replied, “I’m just as much to blame. It sometimes becomes hard to focus when in the presence of lovely company.”

Eddie blushed, blood rushing to his cheeks and the back of his neck, head whipping up to gawk at the smooth tongued stranger. As if in a weird rom com that he never signed up for, Eddie was once again faced with the view of the tanned, dark haired alpha that had locked eyes with him earlier. His lips were parted with surprise,shy gratitude growing in his thoughts despite Venom growling menacingly through their link. His thighs tensed briefly as Venom’s growls thrummed down his body, slick began to dribble, nipples peaking. The alpha raised an eyebrow, almost as if waiting for a response from Eddie, effectively snapping him out of his stupor.

“O-oh,” the omega stuttered, “I’m not sure if I qualify as lovely company, but thank you for the compliment.” The stranger alpha grabbed him by the arm, easily lifting up the young omega with him.

“Trust me you’re all that,” the Alpha breathed. “Why not come with me little omega, I promise you’ll never have to go out alone before your heat ever again.”

Venom bristled, curses and threats spewing through the link as Eddie barely reeled him in from chomping the handsy and very forward stranger. He uncomfortably removed his arm from the strong grip, pushing himself away from the man. He sighed for a second before running his hand through his hair, before his eyes glanced up to look directly into brown irises.

“I already have a partner,” he stated calmly before walking around the alpha. “Besides, I’m never truly alone. Nice meeting you, but maybe next time don’t come onto a claimed omega.”

Eddie payed for his items without a hassle, taking care to greet the cashier before he stepped out to make his way back home. However, as soon as he took a step outside the store his body was commandeered by his partner. A shout of protest bubbling out of his mouth before Venom ran them into a quiet and secluded alleyway. Eddie found himself slammed against a wall, back pressed up against stone as his clothes suddenly dematerialized into a swirling mass of symbiote.

Wet lips covering sharp, dangerous teeth pressed against his own plush ones. The groceries bags dropped onto the ground, noises of approval and arousal swallowed by his other. A big, thick clawed hand came down to fondle his ass. Hands kneading and groping the flesh, as hips rolled onto a hardened black mass. Venom pressed up against Eddie, mass pushing the omega flush against his own hips and the wall. Their lips parted, a thick string of saliva connected their mouths, Eddie’s bright pink and swollen already.

“M-my love,” he gasped, “wh-where did this come from?”

“I saw the alpha back there,” Venom growled in reply, rumbles still running through Eddie as he felt skin light up with vibrations. “He was trying to take what is mine. Clearly I must mark you better.”

“Here?” Eddie looked around themselves, noting the very open alleyway entrance, despite Venom pushing them into a back corner someone could still walk in on them and see their acts. “But darling we’re in public.”

Venom’s lips parted in a strangely sensuous grin, the danger his razorlike teeth merely adding to the appeal.

**“Good.”**


End file.
